


Valentines Day Gifts

by Raptorcloak



Series: Harem Surprising [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harem, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Group Sex, Lemon, Missionary Position, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Other, Romance, Seduction, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentines Day and every couple is giving gifts to eachother. But Ichigo is going to get two of the biggest presents of all from Rangiku and Orihime. Lemons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines Day Gifts

Hello, readers and while I'm aware its not Valentines Day, I'm sure you'll love this story, anyway as I present the very first IchigoxRangikuxOrihime lemon. Enjoy the sweet lemon and MELONS in this story. Please read and review if you please!  
Pairings:IchiRanHime, ChadxIsane, RenjixRukia.  
Summary:Its Valentines Day and Rangiku and Orihime have two BIG surprises for Ichigo.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the songs on Isane's CD. I just have all of them on my itunes library.  
Note: Ichigo and the camp (his usual group of friends) are 18-19 in this storyline.

* * *

 

Renji presented Rukia with a square object covered by a cloth and gently sat it next to her. A tag on the cloth said "Happy Valentines, Rukia. Love, Pineapple."

"Wonder who this pineapple guy is." Renji said and his girlfriend chuckled "Nice nickname, Renji." as she took the cloth off the object to reveal it was a cage with a small white rabbit that had brown patches of fur and her face broke into pure happiness at the furry rodent.

"Her name is Chappy. Happy Valentines, Rukia."

Before Renji could say anything else, Rukia smothered her lips against his so much that he nearly fell over until he placed his hand on the back of her neck and pushed himself back up. Pulling her lips away from Renji, Rukia opened the cage and picked up Chappy and the rabbit sniffed Rukia's hands before settling in her lap peacefully.

"Oh, thank you so much, Renji. She is adorable" Rukia said.

"No problem, babe" Renji chuckled as he watched her pet the rabbit joyfully.

Elsewhere in the Soul Society

"Hey, Sis" Kiyone said to Isane.

"Yes?" Isane replied.

"I hear its Valentines Day in the World of the Living."

"I think so. What about it?"

"Aren't you expecting a present from your lovable giant?" Kiyone smirked as her sister heavily blushed.

"Er, well. No, um. Not that I know of." Isane stammered as she and Kiyone entered the Fourth Division barricks. Isane noticed a square package on her desk.

"Who is that from?" Kiyone said while the taller woman picked up the package and studied it. All it said was "To Isane Kotetsu" and Isane opened the thing and revealed a CD case to be inside. The CD Case' main titles said "To An Angel" within a big red heart. Isane began to blush and smile in joy as she read the tracks for the CD, which said:  
**01: Won't Go Home Without You by Maroon Five**  
**02: She Will Be Loved-Maroon Five**  
**03: My Heart Will Go On-Celion Dion**  
**04: Apologize-Timbaland Version**  
**05: (Everything I Do) I Do It For You-Bryan Adams**  
**06: Angel-Sarah McLachlan**  
**07: Happy Together-The Turtles**  
**08: How To Save A Life-The Fray**  
**09: You'll Be In My Heart-Phil Collins**  
**10: Paparazzi- Lady Gaga**  
**11: Easy- The Commodores**  
**12: Things We Do For Love- 10cc**

Isane opened the CD and on the inside of the cover art were pictures of her and Chad together in most of their romantic times. Their first date, their first movie which was "Bruce Almighty" , and most of all, the picture of their very first kiss. "AAAAWWW! How Sweet!" Kiyone praticially squealed and Isane responded with her entire face blushing bright red. A message inside said:

'To Isane, my one and only. Happy Valentines Day. I really hope you enjoy this gift. Love, Chad."

"Well, Kiyone. Appears as though my present has arrived." Isane said with a bright yet blushing smile.

"You said it" Kiyone smiled and thought to herself: "If sis and Chad keep this up, I'll have a niece or nephew in no time at all."

_Back In The Living World_

At Orihime's house, she and Rangiku were currently eating strawberry flavored ice cream with grape ice mixed inside. Both of them were about to have brain freezes but the frozen diary treat was very tasty to quit on. The doorbell rang and snapped the bosomy women out of their minds.

"I'll get it" Rangiku said as she got to her feet and headed to the door and opened it.

"Yello" she said as she poked her head through the doorway and saw nobody was there. She looked down to see to two boxes that were entitled to herself and Orihime. She heard footsteps readily moving elsewhere and figured this must the person who left the boxes. Rangiku thought about who could have left the boxes and took a wild guess as she called out her guess of the person.

"Thanks, Ichigo!" Rangiku called out and hearing the footsteps now turn into running, she figured it must be him and smiled. Ichigo was getter more cuter and handsome to her everyday she saw him.

That thought aside, the blonde woman picked up the boxes and carried them into the living room.

"Orihime, come see." she said to the other buxom woman. Orihime crouched down next to Rangiku and the other woman handed her the box entitled to her. She studied it and looked to Rangiku, who began to open her own box with excitement like a child on Christmas day.

"Who are these from?"

"Our beloved Ichigo, of course."

Hearing that, Orihime's face turned bright crimson as she quickly opened her box and on the inside of it was chocolate candies such as Reeses Pieces and chocolate M&Ms. She smiled at her gifts and looked at Rangiku, whose face had went blank while her body vibrated.

"What wrong, Rangiku?"

"Check it out." The blonde stuttered while she held up a bunch of shopping cards that were probably to every store in the entire world. Rangiku started to giggle and smile in delight at the shopping cards.

"Orihime, we've got to think of a way to thank Ichigo for these gifts. Any ideas?"

"Not at the moment."

Orihime and Rangiku sat still for a while and were completely lost in thought on how to thank Ichigo before the latter got an idea. A naughty idea. A lusty idea as she smiled so much it would almost resembled Gin's trademark grin.

"I've got it!" Rangiku said and Orihime smiled. "What's the idea?"

"Well...I thought we could.." Rangiku said as she whispered her idea into Orihime's ear and the latter deeply blushed and nearly passed out but highly agreed to the plan.

"Sounds spicy but how do we do it?"

"Okay. Here's the idea..."

Hours later at the Kurosaki house

Ichigo stepped out of the bathroom, having just taken a shower after his run from Rangiku's voice earlier left him sweating like never before in his life. He was the only one in the house as Isshin and his sisters had all gone to a valentines day parade in another part of town for three days while he stayed back home and had some time to himself. Kon was there too but he pissed off Ichigo so much that he punched the impulsive stuffed critter into making him spit out the Gikongai pill out of his body. The pill was in a case behind his TV, giving him some peace and quiet.

"I pulled that "anonymous lover" thing better than I thought. The air feels pretty good tonight" thought Ichigo, who was only wearing black shorts as he headed to his room where the window was opened as he closed the door to let more of the air into his room. Suddenly, he noticed a giant crate with holes standing in the corner of his room and he scratched his head in confusion.

"I wonder what's in this crate with blow holes" Ichigo thought to himself as he pried the thing open. As he pried it open, two sets of large soft objects came bouncing into his face and knocked him onto the floor.

"What the hell was that?" he thought to himself as he sat out of the crate was none other than Rangiku and Orihime wearing playboy rabbit suits, which showed off their curvy figures and barely covered their amazing cleavage. Ichigo's nose bled and his entire face turned bright red at the two girls.

"Care to have a little fun, Ichigo?" Orihime said.

"R-R-Rangiku, Or-Or-Orihime, what are you two doing here and what the hell are you wearing?"

"Bunny suits. Wanna feel?" Rangiku said while pressing her arms against her chest, making her breasts nearly burst of the suit and into full view.

"NO WAY!" Ichigo yelled as he jumped off the floor and covered his oncoming erection he was getting from seeing the revealing outfits. Rangiku and Orihime could only smile lustfully at his arising length.

"But, Ichigo, don't you like us? " Orihime said as she slowly walked to Ichigo as she seductively swayed her hips and Ichigo moved away until he fell back onto his bed.

"Yeah, c'mon Ichigo. You gave us presents and we can't give you any back as a thank-you? Besides were rabbits. Hug us, squeeze us, tug at our fur." Rangiku purred and Ichigo quickly and nervously shook his head in a negative matter while the former noticed he only had on shorts and smiled.

"Ichigo, you're all ready." Rangiku said as she closed the window and pulled the curtains in front of them.

"Now, let's get out those shorts and into something more...comfortable and presentable." she said as she crawled onto the bed and laid next to the orange-headed man with Orihime laying on the other side of him while hugging his arm, sandwiching his arm between her soft and ample breasts. Rangiku did the same with Ichigo's other arm and the soft breasts made Ichigo's length start to turn harder and harder until he groaned. He just shut his eyes and inhaled as he laid still and completely froze.

"Please, Just go away." Ichigo yelped.

"AAWWW" You don't mean us, do you?" Rangiku pouted with her angelic voice and Ichigo instantly recognized the line as he heard it before. "

Like I said before, I don't give in to tempation." he said.

"Oh, really? Rangiku, Should we go with Plan A?"

"Looks like it"

"What's Plan A?" Ichigo asked.

"This." Rangiku replied as Orihime quickly crawled onto Ichigo's waist in a reverse cowgirl position with her womanhood just above Ichigo's face while the former and the latter released their breasts from their bunny suits.

"Holy Shit" Ichigo said breathlessly as he saw the giant breasts bounce in their full glory as he secretly always wondered how large the two mounds were and he could'nt believe that they were that giantic. Rangiku crawled in front of Ichigo and gripped the waist of his shorts and slid them down, leaving him only in his boxers. His erection immediatly rose out of his boxers and the two women both smiled at how strong it appeared to be.

"Wow! Amazing work, Ichigo. For getting so hard, here's your reward" Rangiku said as she started to licked Ichigo's member with Orihime blowing on it at the same time. Ichigo's eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the feeling of his length being both licked and blew on and he grabbed his mattress deeply. The two busty women increased their blowing and licking as Ichigo slide off his boxers with his instincts starting to take over so much that if you listened closely, you could hear his inner hollow cheering him on like no tomorrow.

Before he knew it, Orihime closed his member between her breasts and he twitched for a minute before giving into the pleasure he felt and it only got better when Rangiku did the same with her breasts. Ichigo bit his lip and fought back the urge to release himself on Rangiku and Orihime while they rubbed and massaged his rock-hard cock. Rangiku noticed Ichigo's expression and grinned at him.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"she purred and Ichigo reluctantly nodded yes. Orihime began feeling pleasure with the member between her cleavage and with Rangiku's hard nipples rubbing against her own.

"Orihime, Rangiku, your breasts feel pretty good" Ichigo groaned.

"Yeah, they feel fantastic." Rangiku agreed and Orihime blushed as she felt her back zipper being undid and realized Ichigo was pulling the zipper to the end of her rear. She lifted her legs out the suit once it was completly unzipped and it instantly fell from her body with Ichigo tossing it away the next second before he placed his hands on her ass. He lowered her womanhood closer to his mouth and his fingers lightly brushed against her clit, making Orihime whimper slightly.

Next, Ichigo spread Orihime's folds apart before starting to lick them tentatively and she moaned. Rangiku's tongue hung from her mouth and Orihime brushed her tongue against Rangiku.

She licked tongues against Orihime and then slid her tongue into her mouth. Ichigo, still licking Orihime's womanhood, noticed the two girls french-kissing and his mouth turned blood-red as it harden even more between their cleavage from the attractive sight.

"Holy Crap. This is hot." he thought as he continued to lick Orihime's wet fold more slowly as he wanted to savor the taste for as long he could and that only teased the orange-haired girl, who licked the inside of Rangiku's mouth more faster.

"That's it. I-I can't take it anymore. I'm gonna-I'm gonna..." Ichigo said as he felt his balls harden and his release coming up.

"Me neither, Ichigo." Orihime moaned as she went back to blowing on his member with Rangiku and the blonde smiled as she rubbed her breasts on Ichigo more smoothly.

"Fire when ready, you two." Rangiku said and one second later Ichigo's cum blasted out of him and landed on both Rangiku and Orihime's face and breasts. At the same time, Orihime released her taste into Ichigo's mouth and fell from off his body and landed right next to him. Rangiku sat back at the end of the bed and licked the cum of her face and let the amount that was on her breasts drip off on its own time.

"Nice work, Ichi." Rangiku winked at Ichigo as he panting arose with his cock still hard and Orihime got on her knees. She looked at Ichigo's member and gave a gesture to Rangiku, who nodded after a short time.

"Um...Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I...can I...can ?" Orihime stammered as she closed the space between her legs and looked at Ichigo's member, which he noticed and then realized what she wanted.

"Sure thing, Orihime." Ichigo calmly said and laid back.

"Re-really?"

"Go on ahead if you want."

With that, Orihime straddled Ichigo and she hovered just above his manhood. She slowly lowered herself onto him and her pussy took in his length. Pleasure ran down their spines as Ichigo gritted his teeth and Orihime placed her hands on his chest for balance before starting to roll her hips.

Rangiku just sat on the edge of the bed and enjoyed the show as she knew her turn to ride Ichigo would come very soon. Ichigo started to thrust into Orihime as she rolled her hips in a rhythmic motion and moaned in absolute pleasure with the former doing the same

 _"She's so tight its amazing."_ Ichigo thought to himself.

 _"It's a dream come true."_ Orihime thought to herself as she had waited a long time for a moment like this with Ichigo and she could'nt believe it was finally happening. The orange-haired man was glad Kon wasn't in his plush lion form for if he was, he knew seeing both Orihime and Rangiku naked would drive him insane.

That thought aside, Ichigo lifted his upper body up and cupped Orihime's breasts and caressed them, his fingertips lightly teasing her hardened nipples and he brought his lips to them before starting to lick them. Orihime wrapped her arms around Ichigo's head and brought him closer to her chest.

"More, please, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo's tongue switched nipples simultaneously and Orihime moved her hips more faster. Soon, the two felt their releases coming on and Ichigo took his head out of Orihime's massive tits and pressed his lips against hers. She froze slightly but kissed him back as tears of pleasure and joy escaped from her eyes as she moved her hips one final time on his shaft as they moaned out eachother's names.

"Orihime!"

"Ichigo!"

Semen exploded and flooded from Orihime's pussy as she moaned loudly with him. Ichigo rubbed his finger against Orihime's face tenderly and she smiled at him while lifting herself off his cock. She then noticed it was still hard and looked at it in complete wonder. Ichigo had come two times now and it was still at full-strength. The two both looked at Rangiku.

"What? Is it my shot?" she asked.

"Oh yeah." Ichigo grinned as he crawled over Rangiku and pressed his lips against hers. She giggled and kissed him but felt her pussy being licked and looked to see it was Orihime.

"You taste pretty good, Rangiku." Orihime said and the blonde took her lips from Ichigo and he began feeling and kneading her breasts. Rangiku closed her eyes and moaned pleasurably as Ichigo pressed his mouth against her throat and began tenderly nibbling it, making a bright-red hickey appear. Orihime moved from Rangiku's soaked womanhood and began to suckle her nipples.

"Oh, you two." Rangiku smiled as Ichigo began to join Orihime in licking her pussy while simultaneously still caressing her large breasts. The blonde held her right breast and started to caress it with Ichigo pinching her nipple as the two orange-haired people increased their licking. "Th-that's it. Just like that." Rangiku said as she felt Ichigo's tongue go deeper into her folds, triggering her release.

"Ichigo, Orihime, if you keep doing that..."

"We know, Rangiku. Trust us." Ichigo said before going back to licking her again and Orihime's finger began toying with her clit. Next, Rangiku released herself onto Ichigo and Orihime's tongues and both of them licked their lips of the taste.

"That is some good stuff." Ichigo said.

"I'll say" Orihime agreed.

"Ready for the big finale, Ichigo?" Rangiku said as she spread her legs apart and Ichigo nodded as he placed his body over her again with Orihime sitting over Rangiku's face as she had with Ichigo earlier.

"It's only fair you get to taste me too." Orihime said to Rangiku, who just smiled as Ichigo slowly entered her and she moaned and wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck while he slowly began pounding into her. She began licking Orihime's folds as Ichigo kneaded her breasts once again with his thrusts getting stronger by the minute.

"Yes! Perfect, Ichigo. Just perfect. Just keep it up." Rangiku moaned.

"Rangiku, you're so warm." Ichigo replied while Orihime blushed and felt Rangiku's hands underneath her breasts as she began to fondle them.

"You have excellent tongue movement, Rangiku." Orihime moaned to the blonde and she felt her tongue head further and further into her as Ichigo's fingers began teasing her nipples while he slammed into her. Then, he felt Rangiku's walls start to close on his cock and he felt a third release about to happen.

"Rangiku...I-I" Rangiku, her mouth inside Orihime's body, just gave two thumbs up to him which indictated she was preparing to release as well.

"Me too, Rangiku." Orihime moaned as the other woman increased her licking methods. Soon Rangiku's inner walls close on him and he released his flaming seed into her body with Orihime releasing into the blondes mouth at the same time.

"Rangiku!" the two called out in pleasure like they never felt before in their lives. Ichigo slid himself out of the blonde while Orihime got off Rangiku and laid next to her. The three laid panting and sweating like crazy before Ichigo turned on his nearby fan to cool them off. He moved the headboard and rested his head on the pillow. Orihime and Rangiku sat up next crawled to him and rested their heads on his chest. He wrapped his arms around the two and gave them both a kiss on the cheek and smiled at them.

"Happy Valentines, Ichigo." Rangiku and Orihime said.

"Thank you very much, ladies. That was one of the best gifts ever."

"Glad you liked it." Orihime grinned as Ichigo clapped his hands and the lights turned off before he went to sleep. Rangiku and Orihime both cuddled up to him and kissed his cheek.

"This was a good idea, Rangiku."

"If you think if this was a good idea, just wait for what we'll do for Ichigo on Christmas. I'm sure Yoruichi wouldn't mind helping out." Rangiku said as her lustful smile reappeared.

* * *

 

Next time, Yoruichi will join the fun along with Orihime and Rangiku in Christmas Surprise and remember; the lemon is short to encourage new lemon writers that they can reach success some day.


End file.
